Network switches have been used to forward packets from one node to another node. Such network switch devices include a first network port for receiving packets from a first node, and a second network port for passing the packets to a second node. Some network switch devices may also include one or more instrument ports for transmitting packets to one or more instruments for monitoring network traffic.
A network switch device may include a network component configured to perform various functions. Applicant of the subject application has determined that a new system and method for configuring a network component would be desirable.